1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for affixing one element to another. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool for crimping a flange cover over a flange of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the complex manufacturing of complex assemblies, it is often required to finish one part by covering it by another. With a motor vehicle, an example of an area where a part is formed over another part is in an opening providing access to a passenger compartment. In the construction of the motor vehicle, a flange extends out around the periphery of the access opening. That flange is covered with a flexible material allowing a door to abut up thereagainst and distort the flexible material slightly to create a seal between the door and the access opening. This is one example of many situations where a part is designed to cover another part.
One problem associated with the design of one part covering another part is the proper securing of the covering part over the underlying structure. Often times, the resulting cover part is crimped over the underlying structure. One example of a tool used to crimp a cover over an underlying structure, such as a flange, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,670. In this disclosure, a drive means forces one roller into a second roller to crimp a cover over the flange. A biasing means forces the movable roller axially away from the other roller when no pressure from the drive means is being applied against the first roller. The biasing means is a spring which routinely fails over time. This results in a tool that must be consistently serviced. In addition, the spring reduces the effective pressure of the roller because it is always applying a force against the closing pressure. It is a non-removable bias applying constant pressure against the closing pressure.